


sixth member of steps

by muddyrockxo



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Band Fic, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idols, M/M, Oh My God, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo
Summary: Jonathan gets the biggest surprise of his life!A request from my friend Vanessa :)
Relationships: Craig Revel Horwood/Undisclosed





	sixth member of steps

"In approximately five hours, twenty five minutes, and thirty six seconds, my boyfriend is going to get the shock of his life!" Craig said excitedly, as he decorated the venue that he had hired for tonight. It was his partner Jonathan's birthday today, and he was going all out for it, this glamorous venue being just one of the things. 

"Have you actually been counting down the hours and the minutes?" Jason said dryly, as he helped hang up a banner. Being one of Craig and Jonathan's closest friends, he had agreed to help decorate the venue - the pressure to get it looking amazing in a few short hours was too much for one person. 

"I'm excited, okay? I can't wait to see his face when his favourite band arrive!" 

It was no secret that Jonathan was a massive fan of Steps. When he was growing up, he had a not so secret obsession with the band, and his favourite pastime was trying to learn all of the dances in his bedroom. Often, his mum or one of his sisters would put their heads round the door to find Jonathan learning the 5,6,7,8 or Tragedy choreography, usually singing along as well. 

Last year, Faye had appeared on Strictly, coming second to Stacey Dooley in the end. Though Jonathan had been fortunate enough to meet her quite a few times, he sadly hadn't been able to meet all of her bandmates. Although H, Lee, Lisa and Claire had all come to the final to watch their bandmate perform, Jonathan hadn't had the chance to meet them, as he had come down with terrible flu and been unable to attend the show. 

He had been truly gutted to miss the chance to meet all five of his childhood idols in one place, more so because he believed he would never get the chance to do so again. 

At least, that was what he thought. 

Fast forward almost six months to Jonathan's birthday, and Craig had managed to arrange for the whole of Steps to come to Jonathan's party! It was the hardest secret that he had ever had to keep from someone, but it was going to be so worth it when Jonathan was surprised by them all arriving. 

"He's going to be so surprised," laughed Jason, blowing up another balloon to add to the hundreds already blown up. "I can't wait to see it." 

"I'm honestly so excited," Craig gushed, "this is going to be the best birthday he's ever had!" 

.. 

10pm, and the party was in full swing. There were at least 200 people all milling around the venue, drinking, eating food and dancing the night away. It was such a positive and happy atmosphere, and everyone was having the time of their lives. Craig deemed the party a success. 

As Craig got himself another drink from the bar, he saw someone frantically waving through the window at him, and someone else pull them back and tell them off for being so obvious. Realising that the person who had waved had been H, and the person telling them off Lisa, he realised that it was now time to reveal Jonathan's big surprise! 

"Jonno!" he called over the microphone, making everyone fall silent, realising what time it was. Craig had informed everyone what was going to happen, and had sworn every single one of them to secrecy, saying that if they dared let the secret out there would be serious repercussions. "Come over here, my darling." 

Jonathan immediately stopped talking to his friend James and made his way over to Craig's side, wondering what was happening. 

Maybe Craig was about to propose to him? No, surely not, they'd only been together a year. Craig had always said he wanted to wait at least 3 or 4 years before marriage - so it couldn't be that... maybe Craig just wanted to make a speech? That was probably it... speeches were common on birthdays.... 

"So, Jonno, it's your birthday today, and although I already got you that book about Kew Gardens and I'm taking you on a trip to Kew next weekend, there's something else that I want to give you." 

"What's that?" Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what this could possibly be. 

"It isn't something I can wrap up and give to you," Craig explained, "but it's something that is going to give you some of the best memories of your life! And I know how much you've always wanted this..." 

Oh yes, that must be it! Jonathan had always dreamed of going on holiday to Disneyland. He had had the chance when he was younger, but unfortunately, similarly to when Steps came to the final, illness struck and he had had to stay home with his dad. Craig must have bought him a holiday to Disneyland as his present.. what an amazing boyfriend he had! 

"Jonno, what song do you always love to dance to at a party?" Craig asked, trying so hard not to smile so much he gave the game away. 

So it couldn't be Disneyland.... 

"Well, there's lots of songs I like to dance to," Jonathan began, trying to work out which Craig might be referring to. 

"But which one do you always end up dancing to when you're drunk?" Craig pressed him, trying not to giggle. "You know, the one from that drunken video that I always bully you about?" 

"Oh! Well, my absolute favourite one to dance to drunk, apparently, is 5,6,7,8," Jonathan replied, and almost as soon as he said that, the music to the song started playing and everyone cheered loudly, pointing at something across the room from him. 

"Look over there, Jonno!" Craig cried, and as Jonathan looked over at where everyone else was looking, he almost fainted from shock. 

Steps - yes the actual Steps - were in the same fucking building! 

"It's time to begin, now count it in! 5,6,7,8," Steps sang, moving onto the stage, attracting most of the crowds on the dancefloor. 

"You didn't-" 

"I did!" Craig laughed. "Now come on, we're getting on that dancefloor. I didn't invite them here for you to just stand and stare at them."

Wondering whether this was actually reality and not just some marvellous dream that he would any second wake up from, Jonathan allowed his boyfriend to drag him up onto the dancefloor, and before long they were all dancing that same choreography from one of Steps' most well known videos. 

Around halfway through the song, Faye reached out her hand and pulled Jonathan up onto the stage, pulling him into a hug.

"Happy birthday, darling!" she exclaimed, before he was enveloped in hugs from H, Lisa, Lee and Claire in quick succession. "Now come on, dance with us!" 

It was the happiest moment of Jonathan's life, as he danced to all the greatest hits of Steps with the actual band, from Tragedy to Better Best Forgotten, from Stomp to Say You'll Be Mine. At Say You'll Be Mine, H even ran off into the bathrooms and came out dressed in an Austin Powers costume, making everyone laugh.

Jonathan remembered all of the choreography, and this greatly impressed everyone, most of all Steps themselves. 

"If we ever need another backing dancer for Steps concerts, then I think we've found someone we can call!" H said at large to the audience, and Jonathan flushed red. 

"Oh... I'm really not that good..." he tried to say. 

"Now, for the last song of the night before we go and get roaring drunk at the bar," H began, but was immediately silenced by Claire. 

"We will not be getting roaring drunk, Ian, because we have a show tomorrow night and we cannot afford to be hungover!" 

H muttered something under his breath in Welsh, which only Lisa was actually able to understand, but Jonathan guessed by the tone of voice that it wasn't something very nice. 

"Moving on!" Lee cried, figuring that an argument might break out any minute if he didn't interrupt, "it's time for our final song! This is one of our more recent ones, and a little bird told us that this is your personal favourite, Jonathan." 

"You don't mean-" 

"Yes! This is Scared of the Dark," Lee replied, and the audience went wild. 

And as they danced to another of Steps biggest hits, Jonathan decided that this was the best birthday ever. He had met all five of his idols, after thinking that he never would thanks to that dreadful flu at Christmastime, and had had the best night being treated like the sixth member of Steps. 

What more could he ask for?


End file.
